Star trek : INTRO
by Shiru-Inku
Summary: Petites explications de ma Fanfiction à venir sur Star Trek, avec un débrief rapide de sa conception (comment m'est venue l'idée et comment je l'organise). Vous retrouverez une "Bande Annonce" du premier chapitre !


Bonjour aux aventuriez qui lirons ceci ! Si vous êtes en quête de lecture, alors s'il vous plais, lisez cette page jusqu'au bout !

Non ce n'est pas une histoire mais plutôt une "bande annonce".

voix off - Mais ici on écrit, on ne fait pas des films !

C'est vrai mais j'emploie se mot pour une raison bien précise !

Ayant eu accès à un panel plus divers dans le domaine cinématographique cette année, j'ai renouée avec une série de mon enfance : Star Trek Enterprise ! Ce qui m'a permis par la suite de me refaire les Film (2009/2013/2016) et de découvrir enfin la série des années 70. Je suis retombée littéralement amoureuse de cet univers ! Et je ne rigole pas quand je dis que c'est une affaire de famille, parce si vous regardiez notre historique Netfix, pendant que je regardais la série originale, ma mère regardait Voyager et mon père Discovery.

Mais bon assez parlé de moi ! Je présume que vous attendez plus de détails sur ma fanfiction.

Avec un esprit débordant et tordu comme le mien, il devrait y avoir plusieurs stories différentes, comme des univers alternatif, qui ne concordent pas toujours avec mon idée principale. Car oui il y aura une FanFiction principal : la plus complète et la plus longue. Je pensais faire durer le scénario jusqu'à 5 voire 6 ans après le premier chapitre, mais ne vous en faites pas il y aura bon nombres d'ellipses.

Alors, je lis beaucoup de fanfic boyXboy, mais je n'en écrit plus depuis un moment, je me concentre plus sur des couples principalement hétéro. Mais ne fuyez pas tout de suite, et ne fuyez pas non plus quand je vous dirais que la plupart de mes couple sont composés d'un OC.

Je n'écris pas de story avec un personnage qui sort d'on ne sait où, ou d'un truc pas très logique, et pouf c'est le coup de foudre ! NON !

Je fais en sorte d'intégrer assez fidèlement et concrètement mes personnages de sorte à créer une véritable intrigue, un scénario solide dans mes textes. Ils ont souvent des liens familiaux ou des passés communs, de sorte à garder un fil rouge dans toutes mes pensées. Mais je n'exclue pas certains décalages (parfois important) qui amène une vision totalement différent de la chose.

Ce qui peut être intéressant à lire.

Pour en revenir à cette grande story, je pensais à la base la découper épisode par épisode (ou films d'une même saga) mais ayant fini mon premier chapitre sur feuilles, je me rends compte qu'il est bien trop grand, donc ces épisodes seront coupés en plusieurs chapitres. Et chaque épisode sera titré du nom de sa série, numéro de l'épisode, puis titre en rapport. exemple : Star Trek 02 : bébé à bord (qui sera vraisemblablement le titre exacte.)

Je ne suis pas une experte en écriture, mais j'ai un cerveau qui aime s'approprier tout ce qu'il voit, entend, ou lit, et comme il est débordant, j'ai besoin de le poser par écrit. Alors pourquoi pas vous le faire partager. Donc s'il-vous-plait, soyez "Clément" avec moi … peu importe votre vrai prénom ! XD (sorry, mais regardez "Star Trek du Peuple" et vous comprendrez)

Dernière précision sur mon histoire Star Trek : je m'inspire principalement des films de J.J Abrams, mais je prendrais surement des éléments de la série originale. Et le film III Beyond n'eut et n'aura pas lieux dans mes récits.

Assez d'explications passons à cette "B.A" :

La nouvelle était tombée depuis plus d'un mois : Le vaisseau explorateur USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) partira pour la plus longue mission jamais ordonnée - Une mission de 5 ans. Le capitaine du vaisseau James (Jim) Tiberius Kirk, devenu célèbre pour être le plus jeune capitaine d'un vaisseau spatial et pour ses premiers fulgurants exploits en tant que tel (mais également pour son comportement très libre, exaspérants et coureur de jupons), est de plus impatient ! Tout le contraire de son meilleur ami, Le lieutenant -médecin en chef du même vaisseau- Léonard McCoy (surnommé Bones par le premier) qui avoue constamment détester l'espace, et qui n'est pas très ravis de partir si longtemps. Mais il a ses raisons. Seront également du voyage : Le commander, second officier et grand ami de Jim, , le semi-Vulcain sans planète ; L'ingénieur en chef écossait, le lieutenant Montgomery Scott (Scotty) ; La magnifique Xenolinguistique et chef de communication, le lieutenant Uhura Nyota ; Le pilote exceptionnel, aussi fin sabreur/escrimeur qu'il est botaniste , le lieutenant Hikaru Sulu ; le petit russe, Affecté sur le vaisseau et géni des calculs à seulement 17 ans, l'enseigne Pavel Chekov ; Et bien entendu tous les membres de l'équipage déjà ou nouveaux affectés. Mais un bruit court qu'un membre de Starfleet, sensiblement doué en ingénierie, aurait refusé son transfère sur l'Enterprise.

…

Après quatre semaines de repos sur terre avant le grand départ, les préparatifs touchent à leur fin. Plus que quelques heures avant le décollage. McCoy reçut un message qui semblait le réjouir : L'enseigne qui avait refusé sa promotion sur l'Enterprise c'était finalement résolut à participer à leur mission. Naos Myers.

Bien que sa présence soit un avantage pour l'USS Enterprise, elle causera également le trouble chez son capitaine, avec qui elle a (passé présent et futur) une relation particulière.

Mais ils ne seront pas au bout de leurs surprises … et vous non plus !

Et voilà ! Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il va se passer, il y aura tellement de péripéties de te rebondissement que vous serez loin de compte… quoi que …

FINALEMENT SI - écrivez-moi en commentaire vos premières hypothèses suite à cette intro ! ;p

Au plaisir de poster rapidement les premiers chapitres !

"Long life and prosper !"

Shirubahato


End file.
